Home media devices that playback various types of digital media such as digital audio and/or digital video have recently entered the marketplace. One problem with several home media device offerings is that they are too expensive for wide consumer adoption. Some home media devices have reduced hardware specifications and functionality in order to meet perceived consumer price points. User interfaces are one area in which some home media devices have attempted to reduce costs. For example, some home media devices provide very minimal interfaces such as a few buttons, LEDs, and/or small LCD displays. However, consumers have become accustomed to personal computers that provide dynamic, full feature graphical user interfaces and desire similar functionality from home media devices.